


На Мимасе нет людей и одиночества

by chubush



Category: Lucky Starr - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubush/pseuds/chubush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«На Мимасе я был не один. В первый же день сквозь стену воздушного пузыря прошли двое инопланетян. Полупрозрачные сверкающие цилиндры. Я знаю, это звучит как влияние галлюциногенного газа».</p>
            </blockquote>





	На Мимасе нет людей и одиночества

Взъерошенный Василевский притащил Лаки в свою каюту.

— Нам нужно поговорить.

— Я в твоем распоряжении.

— Я чувствую, что должен кому-нибудь рассказать. На Мимасе я был не один. В первый же день сквозь стену воздушного пузыря прошли двое инопланетян. Полупрозрачные сверкающие цилиндры. Я знаю, это звучит как влияние галлюциногенного газа.

— Нет. Я тебе верю.

Бен запнулся.

— Спасибо. Они говорили прямо в моей голове. Их на Мимасе несколько тысяч, но человеческий мозг испускает какие-то волны, не позволяющие им проявляться на физическом уровне. Чтобы эти двое явились мне, потребовались усилия всех остальных. Мы втроем — с тобой и Верзилой — рассеивали их без труда.

— Кто они?

— Ты угадал первый вопрос, который я задал им. Они странники. Чтобы объяснить причины странствия, инопланетянам пришлось научить меня ряду понятий. Между делом я понял, что могу делать так.

Он повел рукой. В воздухе засияла странная закорючка, ее цвет не поддавался описанию.

— Похоже на старокитайский иероглиф.  
— Это цифра. Как мне кажется. Ее имя отдаленно можно передать словом р'брдрыщ.

На лице Бена появилось отвращение, его передернуло и символ испарился.

— У этих инопланетян есть Игра. То есть больше, чем игра. Это смысл их существования. Но одновременно они относятся к этому процессу как к игре. Я путано объясняю? 

— Вполне понятно. Что инопланетян заинтересовало в нашем мире?

— Их взволновала информация о числе людей. Они даже исчезли ненадолго. А вернувшись, объяснили, что победа в игре достигается количеством ненавидящих определенную цифру. Все инопланетяне, бывшие на Мимасе, испытывали отвращение к р'брдрыщ. Как представитель человечества, я не просто был обращен в их веру. Мне дали способность обращать других.

— Ты можешь менять восприятие другого человека?

— Не могу, я должен это делать. Видишь ли, теперь это и моя цель в жизни.

Бен вздохнул.

— Извини, Лаки, в течении нашей беседы я влиял на тебя. Теперь ты тоже ненавидишь р'брдрыщ.

— Не думаю, что это что-то изменит во мне. А совместное дело сближает, ты теперь не одинок.

Бен моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь скрыть, как сильно подействовали слова Лаки. Тот продолжал говорить:

— Покажи мне эту цифру. Надо проверить твои способности.

Р'брдрыщ ядовито засверкала в воздухе, после нескольких секунд Лаки сдался и зажмурился.

— Бен, будь другом, убери эту светящуюся гадость.

Послушно выполнив просьбу, Василевский расплылся в довольной улыбке.

— Фух, спасибо, что выслушал. Я еле дождался, когда тебя можно будет умыкнуть.

— Твои способности тоже имеют ограничения? Объект должен был быть один?

— Мне мешают сильные эмоции. Например, ты — мой друг. Я ценю и уважаю тебя. Это ровные чувства. Тебе я смог показать р'брдрыщ. А вот Верзиле бы не смог. Мои чувства к нему... как взрыв сверхновой.

— Когда ты с ним поговоришь?

— О моих способностях?

— Не делай вид, что не понял.

— Я не думаю, что ему интересны мои чувства.

— Ты не думай — спроси.

— Нет.

— Тебе помочь?

— Нет! Лаки, не вмешивайся!

— Не буду. Бен, как бы помягче сказать...

— Что?

— Ты — трус.

— Зато единственный в своем роде.


End file.
